Zelenka Learns to Swim, Ronan Style
by Rosehawk
Summary: A Team of scientist are escaping after being held captive by the Genii. Zelenka must somehow overcome his fear of swimming to get to the other side where the Stargate is.


**A/N: **This story is thanks to Allestian who suggested on one of the Zelenka threads on Gateworld a story about Zelenka having to swim with the help of either Ronan or McKay after escaping from the Genii. Thanks Allestian. This is my first fanfic.

Být zavázán tebe Thank you

**Disclaimers**: The _Stargate Atlantis _characters, as presented on the series, belong to MGM, Sci Fi, and other registered copyright holders. No copyright infringement is meant or intended by the writing and posting of this material. This is a piece of fanfiction that does not earn profit, but is purely intended as harmless enjoyment of the show. Please do not repost this fiction, in whole or in part, anywhere, without the express written permission of the authors.

**Story:**

RUN!

"WHERE?" Zelenka sputtered as he quickly took in his surroundings.

"Do I have to tell you everything?" McKay spit out.

Grabbing Zelenka's arm McKay pointed, "Head through the trees, follow Teyla."

Zelenka eyes quickly followed the length of McKay's arm to where he was pointing. He and the other three scientists started running as fast as they could, McKay followed behind them.

They crashed blindly through the brush and trees, trying desperately to get to the Stargate. Zelenka was ahead of the others driven by the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He just wanted to get back to familiar grounds, back to his room, oh how he hated away missions.

A tree branch hit him hard in the face. With a quick flick of his hand he brushed it aside, not feeling the pain the deep scratch left on his cheek.

In the distance he could hear gun fire. He knew that Sheppard, Ronan along with Lorne's team were not far behind, trying to give them precious time to get to the Stargate.

The Genii were not going to give up Zelenka, McKay and the other scientists without a fight. The Genii were desperate to find a way to fight the wraith and desperation drove people to do unthinkable things even if it meant kidnapping the knowledge from Atlantis.

Zelenka could see what he thought was a clearing ahead, beyond the clearing he could see the familiar round shape of the Stargate. The sight drove him to run even faster.

Suddenly as if hit by an invisible wall, Zelenka came to a full and sudden stop, nearly falling backward in the process. Shocked, he could not believe what was in front of him.

"Please this is NOT possible" Zelenka shouts out loud, looking desperately all around for another alternative route and not finding one.

He could hear his own heartbeat pumping madly at the prospect of having to choose being capture again or having to face, oh god, he couldn't bear it, he would have to swim.

Zelenka was oblivious to the splashing sounds as the others jumped into the river that was between them and the Stargate. He could no longer hear the sounds of the gun fire that he knew was coming closer and closer.

Standing there motionless; he felt powerless as the feelings of fear and dread quickly consumed his last line of reason that he was struggling to maintain.

"Radek, get in the water, NOW!" McKay shouted as he ran up to Zelenka.

"I can't Rodney" a panicked Zelenka exclaimed.

McKay, understanding irrational fears, could empathized with Zelenka but now wasn't the time; he was going to get them captured again or worse.

"Radek, you have to" pleads McKay and he grabbed a hold of Zelenka's arm and pulled him towards the water.

Zelenka pulled back, "Rodney, you know I can not swim."

Rodney sees the fear in Radek's eyes and for a moment stands motionless with him, not quite sure what to do.

Suddenly Ronan comes running up to them and breaks the silent tension.

"Why are you not in the river" Ronan demanded looking first at McKay and then Zelenka. He sees fear in both of their eyes and has little patience for it.

The gun fire was so close now.

Before either Zelenka or McKay could react, Ronan placed one hand on the back of Zelenka's shirt and the other on the waist of his pants, and in one quick toss he unceremoniously throws Zelenka into the river.

Arms and legs flailing about, Zelenka hits the water hard. It is cold and he shivers as he struggles to find some ground to put his feet onto.

McKay looks incredibility at Ronan and asks "What did you do that for?"

Ronan ignored the question and instead reached for McKay to throw him in the river as well.

"Back off!" McKay snarls. "I can do this myself."

"Help", cough, "help me" Zelenka cried out. His arms are flailing about as he sinks into the water; his clothes weighing him down, adding to his panic as he remembers…….

McKay and Ronan turn toward a drowning Zelenka.

"He can't swim?" Ronan asked.

"No he can't" McKay snarls back.

Zelenka's head goes under the water for a second time. He comes up coughing and tries to hold his arms out to keep from sinking again. He manages a weak "Help me."

Ronan jumped into the river, swimming toward Zelenka who has started drifting downstream.

Sheppard, Lorne and his team join McKay on the river's edge. Sheppard glances over to the desperate sounds of Zelenka and sees that Ronan is heading to help him. And then along with McKay, he and the rest jump in and start swimming, knowing they are now vulnerable to the guns of the Genii.

The other three scientists and Teyla have managed to make it across the river and start heading for the gate.

Ronan grabbed at Zelenka as he starts going under the water another time. He pulls him up and yells "Swim!"

"I, I can not, I, I, I do not know how," a terrified Zelenka studders.

Grabbing Zelenka, Ronan forces him on his stomach. Zelenka caught off guard swallowed a mouthful of water and began to choke on it.

"Put your arm around my waist" Ronan says as he gets into position to swim.

"What," a wide-eyed Zelenka responded still choking on the water he swallowed.

He didn't know which made him react faster, the look on Ronan's face or the bullets that were suddenly hitting the water around him.

Without anymore hesitation Zelenka did as he was told.

"Put your other arm out in front of you and kick with your feet." Ronan yelled at him.

Silently Ronan was grateful that Zelenka was not a big man, it was going to be slow getting across the river's current with the added weight and even slower since he could not do full swim strokes.

Ronan began to swim, taking Zelenka with him.

"Kick with your feet" he ordered Zelenka.

A bullet whizzed by Zelenka's head and he kicked hard with his feet; it is difficult because he still has his shoes on but he manages and they begin to move.

With Ronan by his side Zelenka's panic has been replaced with a sense of calm as they move forward in the water.

Sheppard is now across the River and takes up a defensive position to help provide cover for Zelenka and Ronan. The Genii are not following in the water.

"Ronan, Radek, hurry!" McKay yells at them as he makes it to shore.

Ronan and Zelenka continue to swim across the river.

Without warning Zelenka starts cramping up from the cold and loses his grip around Ronan's waist; suddenly finding himself on his own. The feeling of panic begins to set in again once again.

Ronan, thinking Zelenka wants to try swimming on his own keeps going but stays close just in case.

"Put your other arm out in front. Like this," Ronan yells at him. "And keep kicking!"

Zelenka does as he is told fighting off the cramping. He finds that he is moving in the water on his own, unsteadily but he is doing it. And with an inner strength he did not know he possessed, he realizes that he is swimming and it gives him the strength to swim even faster.

Ronan stays close to Zelenka.

Just a few more feet and they are both on the other side of the river. McKay and Sheppard jump in to help carry an exhausted Zelenka to shore.

Getting Zelenka to his feet, Sheppard asks "Can you still run?"

A weary Zelenka can only nod his head yes.

Together they all run to the Stargate which is now open thanks to Teyla.

"You did it Radek, you did it, you swam!" McKay exclaimed as they reached the base of the Stargate.

Ronan looked at Zelenka and slapped him hard on the back.

Zelenka looked at Ronan, realizing that he has lost his glasses managed a weak smile.

"Být zavázán tebe!" a very sincere Zelenka exclaimed.

And together they go through the Stargate.


End file.
